Jump Then Fall Episode 2:Enough Luv For Me?
by xMusicxRoxsxMyxLifex
Summary: A riot at the mall causes a big break up after just one day and emberssment.


**Jump then Fall [Episode 2:Always have love for me?]**

**I wake up laying on Joe's chest,last night was very confusing,but I found out people loved me and would die if I left this world un expectly. I looked down at the floor and saw Miley sleeping,I laughed. It's a Saturday should me and Joe do as our 1st daying being a couple. Hmmmm??**

**Vanessa:Gets out of bed and walks downstairs,turns on TV,gets dreseed and brushes her teeth.**

**1 hour Later**

**Joe:Wakes up,sits up on the bed,rubs his eyes,looks around for Vanessa,doesnt see her,gets worried,gets out of bed,starts walking towards the door,trips,"Whoa!" Falls.**

**Miley:wakes up,rubs her head,gets up,"OWW! What the hell?!"**

**Joe:Gets up,"Weeel sorry,I tripped over you humungous head!" Glares at her,and walks downstairs.**

**Miley:Mummbles to herself,"Humungous as your big ego!" Follws him.**

**Downstairs.**

**Vanessa:Sitting down watching Tv,sees Joe and Miley,"Oh hey,you guys woke up!" Smiles**

**Joe:Chuckles,"Looks like someone's in a good mood."**

**Vanessa:"yea.."Smiles looks down**

**Joe:Flashes her a flirty smile,"I like that..."**

**Vanessa:Giggles,blushes,smiles,looks down**

**Miley:giggles"Someone's blushing! haha,Jk! So what are you guys doing today as your 1st day being a couple??"**

**Joe:Smiles,looks at Vanessa,"I dont know,what do you feel like doing??"**

**Vanessa:Looks at him,"The mall??"**

**Joe:"Watever you say." Smiles,Walks up to her and kisses her.**

**Later on that day at the Mall.**

**Vanessa:Giggling,holding Joe's hand,walking.**

**Joe:Chuckles,holding Vanessa's hand chuckles.**

**Nick:From far away,sees Joe and Vanessa,whispers to Kevin,"Is that....Joe?"**

**Kevin:Squints his eyes,widens his eyes,"It is Joe!! What the hell is he doing here with 'her'?!?**

**Camilla:About to ask what they're talking about,turns around,sees Joe and Vanessa together holding hands and kiss,mouth drops open,gets angry,turns to the clothes rack.**

**Nick:Looks at Kevin,confused,"No exploshin. Very good...."**

Camilla:Stops looking through the rack,screams loud.

**Everyone in the store looks at her like shes crazy.**

**Camilla:Angry,rushes over to them.**

**Kevin:Holding back his laughter,whispers to Nick,"Ka-boom...."**

**Nick:Chuckles**

**With Joe and Vanessa.**

**Camilla:Walks up to them,mad,yells"What's this about?!?!"**

**What the?!? I thought she already knew. Joe should've told her. He did,I heard him say it himself. She's probably just in denial.**

**Vanessa:Confused,"Uhh,were dating. Duhh...you should know."**

**Camilla:Mad,yelling,"No i dont! Huh,Joe?! What's this explination?!?!"**

**Joe:Looks down,puts his hand on his neck,nervous,"Uhhh...Umm...errr...ehem..."**

Vanessa;mad,yells,"You didnt tell her?! You didn't even break up with her,did you?!?"

**Camilla:yelling,angry,"No,he didnt! Damn Joe,your-your-your a-your a-"**

**Vanessa:Soft tone,teary eyes,"...Cheater..."**

**Joe:"Ness,please,I can explain..."  
**

**Vanessa:yells,"NO! I knew you and me together was a mistake,but I just didn't wanna belive it! I guess i was wrong! Were done!"**

**Joe:Get's in front of her,grabs her arm,"Vanessa,wait!"**

Vanessa:yells,mad,"Dont touch me!" Pushes him into the fountain,walks out of the mall.

**Everyone at the mall:Sad for what happened,"Awwwww."**

**Camilla:Walks up to Joe in the fountain,slaps him,"Asshole!" walks away,mad.**

**Kevin and Nick:Saw everything,standing there,shocked**

**Everyone at the mall:Booing Joe,"BOOOOO!...You suck!....BOOOOO!"**

**Joe:Dripping wet,gets out,walks out of the mall,embaressed**

**I ran home crying and crying. I cant belive he'd do this to me! After saying so many things,saying he wasn't gonna hurt me,saying all theese sweet things. I guess I was wrong...Love sucks! Enough love for me? Pssh,yea right!**

I hope you guys,loved it! Plz leave your review,it will mean alot and What do you think's gonna happen next?? Thanks for watching and plz leave a review :))

-xMusicxRoxsxMyxLifex


End file.
